Masquerade Balls are Where Dreams Come True
by ButterflykissesHermione
Summary: Hermione Granger goes to the 7th Years Masquerade Ball. She meets a mysterious dance partner who sweeps her off her feet. Draco!Veela! Mate!Hermione! One-shot!


_(This is a one-shot to get the creative juices flowing again! Happy Halloween everyone!_

_ButterflykissesHermione)_

* * *

**Masquerade Balls are Where Dreams Come True**

Hermione Jean Granger bit her lip. Was she going to do this? She could hear the sounds of people inside, laughing and talking. She could also hear the music, classical muggle, wizarding, and modern rotating around after each song was done to give the listeners something new to listen to. Gryffindor's fiery Princess was unsure of herself for the first time. After all going into the 7th Years All Hallow's Eve Masquerade Ball with what she was wearing felt somehow wrong. It felt as if she was naked when in truth she wasn't.

"Get a grip Hermione," she scolded herself. "Get your arse in there now or be doomed to never knowing the path not taken!"

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. She watched as all eyes were on her. She bit her lip again and turned to go back the way she came. She was about to when a pale hand stopped her from doing so. She turned slowly around and came face to face with a platinum blonde multi-coloured eyed masked man. He smiled at her and she smiled back, timidly.

"What's a pretty thing like you thinking about backing away now?" he asked, softly

"Well, I um..." she started to say, but the words died on her lips.

"Never mind the question. Come dance with me, please?" he asked, smiling to ease her discomfort.

"Sure," she said without hesitation, gripping onto her Gryffindor courage like it was a life preserver.

Within seconds the All Hallow's Eve decorations that she had supervised being put up were all a blur. This man was dancing wonderfully, and she couldn't see a single individual face. This man, whoever he was, was a lifesaver. She smiled more, relaxing into his soft touch, surprised that to find small callouses on such delicate hands.

"So Miss Swan Queen, are you now having a good time?" asked her mysterious dance partner.

"Yes I am. But how did you know I was dressed as the Swan Queen?" Hermione asked, puzzled. All of the Wizarding World never cared to look into ballet, especially a famous 123 year old muggle one. Hell, the Wizarding World never even heard of ballet!

"I looked into it before the Second Wizarding War broke out and I have to say, I'm quite saddened by the revised ending to the storyline."

Yes Hermione Granger was dressed as the Swan Queen from the ballet of Swan Lake. A white head band with rounded ends that had feathers adorned her head as a crown. Her dress was long and white, shimmering here and there with little diamonds magicked into the dress while her bodice was covered with white feathers and a heart shaped opening for a small hint of her breasts. Her mask was white with small diamonds and had feathers as well. Her dress robes however were a transparent white. She was Odette for tonight and tonight only. It was too bad that she could not find her Prince Siegfried there in the mist of the dancing and the fun chaos.

"The revised ending was far too tragic for my tastes. I preferred the original ending." she said, smiling at the thought of Siegfried and Odette being married at last.

Hermione looked closely at her date, trying to figure out what he was supposed to be. It was eluding her to no end! It frustrated her to the point that she was about to bluntly ask him what the bloody hell he was. He was dressed in all black, from the dress robes he wore to his costume underneath. He had golden wings attached to his back and it made him look like a Greek god or a fallen angel.

"What are you staring at so intensely?" he asked, spinning her into a waltz as the salsa dance they were just doing turned slow and romantic.

"I'm trying to figure out what you're supposed to be," she said truthfully.

"That should be simple for you to guess," he said, breathing into her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

She gasped at the intimacy of the gesture. He was warmer than he looked.

"Erebus?" she asked. "The Greek personification of darkness?"

Her partner smiled placing his mouth against her ear, making her shudder in response. "I am." he asked, trailing his lips across her jaw now.

Hermione moaned and caught his mouth with her own. He tasted like Heaven. All dark and smooth, like chocolate. He was going to her head like a shot of Firewhiskey, and going down her stomach like warm tea on a cold winter night. She whimpered a little as he sucked on her tongue. And just like that, he pulled away.

"W-Why did you pull away?" she demanded, still dazed from the kiss.

"Because if it went on any longer, we would be asked to leave." he said, now leading her out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall before going out the doors and into the chilly night.

He took her to the Black Lake and held her in his arms. Hermione leaned in and placed her lips on the underside of his chin. Her Erebus sighed and pulled her body closer to his. She could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves. It felt wonderful to her now cold body. They stayed like that for several minutes: her with her lips on the underside of his chin, and him with his eyes closed holding his Swan Queen in his arms.

It was Hermione that spoke up first. "Draco, love, you look dashing in black."

"Hermione my sweet, I always do. Although the Swan Queen look caught me by surprise. I was so sure that you'd go as Cinderella." Draco chuckled.

Hermione turned into her fiancé's arms and snuggled closer to him for warmth. "Always expect the unexpected Draco darling."

Draco laughed and picked his fiancée up, holding her bridal style. She laughed and and held onto his neck.

"Draco, my love, my Veela mate." she said.

Draco smirked his trademark smirk and dipped his head to meet her mouth. He heard her moan in pleasure as he stroked her tongue over and over and over again. He let up and smiled at her.

"Hermione, my love, _my_ mate."

And with that, Draco Malfoy gave Hermione Granger the Mark of the Veela, right there overlooking the Blake Lake. And he knew that Hermione would love him and all would be alright.

* * *

WELL? What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
